Alcool et félicité
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Slash. Dans l'arrière-boutique d'Aziraphale, un ange et un démon s'enivrent doucement. Il fait chaud... est-ce le fait des flammes de l'enfer, ou d'une toute autre sorte d'embrasement?


Bonsoir! Voici mon troisième et dernier one-shot dans ce fandom! Attention, présence de slash et d'alcool xD mais rien de dramatique, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^**  
><strong>

**Alcool et félicité**

-Fait chaud ici, grommela Rampa en défaisant le quatrième bouton de sa chemise rouge.

-Les flammes de l'Enfer, répondit laconiquement Aziraphale en tirant la bouteille vers lui.

-Nan, fait juste chaud.

L'Ange déchu tendit les pieds sous la table et s'installa plus confortablement dans le vieux fauteuil défoncé.

-Je me demandais… commença-t-il.

-Quoi ? l'encouragea l'Ange.

-Laisse-moi finir ! Je me demandais… je me demandais…

Aziraphale le fixait patiemment, les joues déjà rosies par l'alcool.

-La Bible, articula le démon. C'est ça, la Bible.

-Moui… et ?

-J'ai soif, passe la bouteille.

Aziraphale obéit et Rampa avala une lampée de vin.

-Où est-il écrit dans la Bible qu'un ange ne peut pas se soûler avec un démon ?

-A peu près partout, dit pensivement Aziraphale.

-Et le sexe ?

-Quoi, le sexe ? répéta l'Ange, les joues de plus en plus rouges.

-Pourquoi les Anges seraient-ils privés du meilleur atout qu'ont les humains ?

Aziraphale manqua de s'étrangler.

-Tu n'en sais certainement rien, continua Rampa en ouvrant un cinquième bouton. Mais le sexe est quelque chose dont les anges ne devraient pas du tout être privés.

-Oh parce que toi tu en sais quelque chose, s'irrita Aziraphale.

On peut être un ange sans être fier de sa chasteté.

-Tu sauras que les succubes m'aiment beaucoup, le nargua la Serpent, avec un sourire mince. Bref, je me demandais pourquoi on vous a retiré ça. Si même les humains ont le droit de s'éclater, c'est quand même pas juste.

-Ils ne sont pas censés s'éclater. C'est pour la reproduction. _La pérennité de l'espèce_. Nous sommes immortels, donc…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et ponctua son discours d'un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

-Ouais, mais les démons… je veux dire, chez moi, enfin, de mon côté, y a pas mal d'orgies.

Aziraphale grimaça.

-Vous n'êtes pas un modèle de sainteté, vous les démons.

Rampa émit un « bof » parfaitement indifférent. La sainteté n'avait jamais été un but en soi.

-Je me demandais, reprit-il. Je me demandais… tu pourrais faire un _effort_, et connaître… tu sais… le truc.

Aziraphale rougit un peu plus en comprenant de quel effort il parlait.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Où est-il écrit dans la Bible, qu'un ange ne peut pas coucher avec un démon ?

Aziraphale fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il réussit à se calmer, mais ses yeux brillaient toujours bizarrement lorsqu'il les releva vers Rampa.

-Encore une fois, à peu près partout.

-Ce Dieu est un empêcheur de tourner en rond, asséna le démon en frappant la table du poing.

-J'avoue, sourit l'Ange.

Il eut une grimace bizarre et vérifia que Dieu ne se cachait pas sous la table à ce moment précis.

-Toujours à se la jouer parce qu'il est Eternel… merde, je suis éternel aussi, c'est pas pour autant que j'emmerde mon monde, continua Rampa.

-Moi, tu m'emmerdes, dit Aziraphale, avec la sensation qu'il devrait se laver la bouche au savon après cet écart de vocabulaire.

-C'est pas pareil, je t'emmerde pour te faire succomber à mon charme de… de…

-De chimpanzé ?

-De dieu du sexe, acheva Rampa sans l'écouter.

-Tu ne coucheras point avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme. C'est une abomination.

-Pardon ?

-Lévitique, 18-22.

-On n'est pas des hommes, éluda le démon.

-C'est quand même interdit, insista Aziraphale, qui avait un sens aigu des règles, même avec huit grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

-On ne le sait pas tant qu'on n'a pas essayé, renchérit Rampa, qui avait un sens aigu de la transgression des règles, quelles qu'elles soient et quel que soit son taux d'alcoolémie.

-Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'essayer ? souffla Aziraphale en croisant les jambes, un sourire fin sur les lèvres.

-La clef qui vient de tourner, peut-être… suggéra Rampa en désignant du menton la porte de l'arrière-boutique, qui venait de se verrouiller comme par enchantement.

Aziraphale sursauta.

-C'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ! se défendit-il.

-Toi, moi, quelle différence ?

Il eut envie de dire « bientôt nous ne ferons qu'un », mais ça faisait un peu trop vaudou, ou romantique, il ne savait pas trop.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud, admit Aziraphale en tirant sur son col.

Rampa se leva et se rassit à côté de lui.

-Les anges sont censés connaître la félicité éternelle, non ? Niveau félicité, tu as connu des trucs bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Aziraphale pensa aux sushis, à la musique, à la littérature. Une onde de plaisir parcourut son corps.

-Oh, oui…

-Pourquoi est-ce que le summum de la félicité serait accordé à quelqu'un comme _moi_, qui suis un peu coupable du péché originel…

-« Un peu », ricana Aziraphale.

-Tais-toi ! Pourquoi le summum de la félicité te serait-il refusé ? A toi qui as été créé pour n'être que béatitude ! C'est injuste.

-C'est ineffable.

-Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, et je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que ça veut dire, bouda le Serpent.

-Quel manque de vocabulaire, persifla l'Ange.

-Pas besoin de vocabulaire pour coucher avec un ange, tempéra Rampa.

-Pervers !

-Démon, corrigea-t-il.

-Depuis quand tu veux coucher avec moi ? demanda Aziraphale, qui n'arrivait pas très bien à conceptualiser la raison qui puisse le pousser à vouloir une chose aussi idiote.

-Depuis un certain temps, éluda l'Ange déchu.

-Et… pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça. J'ai pas de compte à rendre à un ange.

Aziraphale rit, après tout il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, cela n'aurait rien changé. Il aurait pu raconter n'importe quelle ineptie, le résultat aurait été le même. Il aurait ri doucement, avec une caresse de bonheur dans le fond de la gorge.

-Les démons sont des crétins.

-Les anges sont des coincés.

-Oh ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour…

Rampa le fit taire en le basculant sur le divan.

Aziraphale eut un hoquet de stupeur. Il ne trouva plus la fin de sa phrase, premièrement à cause de l'alcool, et deuxièmement à cause de la vision de Rampa au-dessus de lui. Ses lunettes de soleil avaient disparu et son regard jaune était fixé au sien. Un sourire s'étirait entre ses joues mal rasées, un sourire tout en canines. Ses cheveux trop longs frôlèrent le visage d'Aziraphale lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui.

Etrangement, Aziraphale ne s'attendait pas à ce baiser. Il aurait dû, après tout il en avait rêvé. Il resta paralysé durant de longues secondes, sans savoir quoi faire.

Rampa soupira.

-Pas très réactif. Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de perdre mon temps…

Aziraphale protesta en lui assénant une gifle si légère qu'elle le fit à peine trembler. Le démon rit à son tour, puis se fraya un chemin sous le pull à losanges.

-Voyons s'il y a moyen de te rendre plus réactif…

-Pervers, grommela Aziraphale en repensant au Lévitique.

-Tu le savais avant de me laisser entrer !

L'Ange râla encore un peu pour la forme, puis finit par se laisser faire. Après tout, personne n'avait jamais su résister au Serpent. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il avait été créé pour tenter. Et lui, il avait été créé pour la félicité éternelle…

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Qu'en avez-vous pensé?^^ J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ^^<p> 


End file.
